The University of St Vermillion Fairy Tail
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: AU: The Fairy Tail students finally graduated from high school and became college students! What is in store for them in their college life? Get ready to get your mind blown and have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**The University of St. Vermillion Fairy Tail **

_AU: The Fairy Tail students finally graduated from high school and became college students! What is in store for them in their college life? Full of romance, drama, adventure, action, humor, fun, laughter, socialization, courses, education and relationships and ANYTHING that happens in college. Get ready to get your mind blown and have fun._

Romance & Humor

Rated T for safety.

_I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm just obsessed with it.  
_

* * *

**A-Chan**: Heey. So, this is _not _a chapter. It's just an introduction about this story. If you're expecting for a prologue or the first chapter, this goes before anything else. Therefore, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let us start with this crap and get this over with. **/** Oh my god, an ant bit me. And, OH MY GOD, OH MY EFFING GOD! THERE'S A...A...A...A SPIDER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIFE, PEOPLE! NOOOOOO! **/** Ahem. Okay, ignore that. That was just...me. The _awesome _me.

* * *

**Information about the story**:

• _The school year of this story is based on Japan's real educational school year. But I don't know if it's use for college, but I'll use it anyway. If you don't know, I'd do the honor to do the explanation: _

_The Japanese school year starts on April 5. On this day, they have the entrance or beginning-of-year ceremony. This is the day that the beginning of the first semester begins. Japanese__ have a series of national holidays called "Golden Week" in Japan, which runs from April 29 to May 5, and school children get those days off also._

_On July 21, summer vacation starts._

_On August 28, summer vacation ends. This is the beginning of the second half of the first semester._

_Autumn vacation is from October 6 to October 10._

_October 11 is the beginning of the second semester._

_Winter vacation is from December 22 to January 7._

_The second half of the second semester begins on January 8._

_March 19 is the graduation ceremony for those who are graduating._

_March 24 is the end of the school year for all other students._

• _Education in Japan_ (via Wikipedia)_:_

_In Japan, almost all schools run a three-term school year (trimester system), and most universities and colleges have a semester system. Most schools with a trimester system have a first term from April 1 to late July. The exact date of the beginning of the summer break and its duration vary across regions, but commonly the break lasts for about 6 weeks. The break originated to avoid the heat in summer, so elementary, middle, and high schools in Hokkaido and Nagano Perfecture tend to have a shorter summer break than the rest of schools in Japan._

_A second term lasts from early September to late December with a 2-week long break for Christmas and New Year's at the end of the year. The term is followed by a third term from early January to late March and a brief week-long spring break. The graduation ceremony occurs in March, and the enrollment ceremony in early April._

_Some universities and colleges accept students in September or October in order to let those students from other semester systems enroll. In recent years a few colleges have begun experimenting with having two semesters instead of the traditional three with the break between two semesters in summer. _

• _Just in case you don't know what a **trimester **is_ (also via Wikipedia, of course)_;_

_A 'trimester' (from the Latin meaning "three-monthly") divides the academic year into three periods. At the University of Michigan, for example, the Fall trimester (informally still called 'semester') operates from September through December; the Winter trimester runs from January through April; and the Spring-Summer trimester operates from May through August, as two half-trimesters. Most Spring-Summer classes either meet double-time for 7 – 8 weeks in May and June or double-time/double-plus-time for 6 – 8 weeks in July and August (with summer half-term classes sometimes starting in the last week of June). In some jurisdictions, "trimester" is used in its original meaning to indicate a quarter system (since three months is exactly a quarter of a year), or a variation of it. _

• _There will be made-up schools like Kurogane Academy, Twilly Academy, Akumano All-Girls University, and Hunter High. Obviously, the others were gotten from a manga or an anime. If you think I stole it, sue me anyway. Because maybe, I did. Or maybe, I'm just kidding. Either way, I don't really give a shit. If you do, mind your own business. _

• _I will also add some internet applications like; Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Skype and etc. Oh, and there will also be some game apps such as Adventure Quest, Final Fantasy, NBA2K12, GunboundIS, Ragnarok, Resident Evil, Raccoon City, Call of Duty, and others. And there will be some mentions of some other stuff that some people are very addicted to, for example, 9gag, YouTube, and etcetera. JUST EXPECT APPLICATIONS AND THE THE SIMILAR ON CHAPTERS, okay? Okay. 'nuff said for this part. _

• _You might get VERY shocked when you find out what the pairings will be in this story. Or you can DIE from happiness if you ship that pairing. Crack or canon, anything. But don't expect anything, because you might hate me. For good and for life.__  
_

_• __This story is inspired by a manga series '**Genshiken****™'** __by Shimoku Kio__®. For more information about this series, Google is the best place to go to. _Standard Disclaimer strictly applied. 

• _In the end of chapters, I'll be adding a short parody or short story or short something that only Filipinos can understand. Tag-lish, men! With some cussing or what. I warned you. And it's just for people who have some sense of humor with them. And some of them will be very dramatic or about romance or anything. _

• _WARNING: There will be some characters that will have troll attitudes. And by troll, by 9GAG. They're gonna be hilarious...not. Oh well, it's up to your sense of humor. Maybe it's good, or _really _bad. LOL, whatever!_

•_ Chapters can be either long or short, whether you like it or not. Also, I'm honestly not in college. I'm currently in middle school. But I know what happens in college. So don't worry—well, it's not like I'm expecting you to anyway—I have siblings that are studying/studied in college, I can ask them anytime and gather information. But there will be some random additions that we—meaning my classmates and I—do in school and anywhere else we go to, which I do not know if people do it in college/university. Well, enjoy anyway._

/ Signed, **asdfghjkl anime**. ❤

* * *

**A-Chan**: Okay, the end. I'll be adding some stuff here just in case there are some things that I would like you to know or stuff that you _have _to know. Well, _just in case_. Ask me anything you want, through PM, review, anything. For more information, read what is written/typed above.

Oh, and guys, you better wait for the next chapter. Maybe I'll post them tomorrow or after my examinations. Wish me luck. Thanks a lot.

_Tell me what you think about this. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed anytime._

* * *

A xx


	2. Chapter 2

**The University of St. Vermillion Fairy Tail **

_AU: The Fairy Tail students finally graduated from high school and became college students! What is in store for them in their college life? Full of romance, drama, adventure, action, humor, fun, laughter, socialization, courses, education and relationships and ANYTHING that happens in college. Get ready to get your mind blown and have fun._

Romance & Humor

Rated T for safety.

_I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm just obsessed with it. _

* * *

******Point Of View **(April 5):

Do you know that feeling when you have to wake up so early in the morning for _school_? Well, I'm currently suffering the torture. And you know what, it sucks so bad. I mean, _really _bad. Trying to get up is hard, taking a bath is hard, going to school is hard; hell, even opening my eyes, I'm still fucking lazy. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say that I'm just really that lazy, that's all the explanation you people need to know. Let's go on.

Well, to be honest, it's my _first _day in school. And I don't like it. I don't like it _at all_. Seriously. And one month ago, I graduated. To be exact, March 19. And now, it's April 5. No matter what, I'll _never_ ever like school _anymore_. Why anymore? Well, I used to _love__—_no, seriously. It's_ love_—school; and I regret it very much. And now, I swear to hate school with all my life. I hate school. Even though I _learn _in it, and learning is very important for your life, so there's _no _fucking way to escape it. Unless, you won't study anymore forever and ever which is illegal because I'm still a college student and all that. And I have to graduate from college to not study anymore and work. Like, what the hell. You can't do anything to _not _do anything in your life. Ugh. Sooo, yup. Aaaaaanyway, right now, I graduated from high school. I just repeated it a few sentences ago. I'm at college, and I'm gonna study at the University of St. Vermillion Fairy Tail. Believe that? I took my entrance exam and I _passed _it. And I enrolled in USVFT. I took the Writing and Composition course. Well, I love writing, but dang, am I lazy. I study _sometimes_, but not very often. I don't fail though. I never did. Probably, it's because I'm a natural smart ass. Seriously, I'm a total slacker, gamer, computer nerd, and all that stuff. I just sit there and face the computer the whole day or maybe jump on the bed and eat and do nothing. I don't even know what I did in that one month vacation. And then, I _passed _my examinations without studying because I'm just _awesome _like that. And don't go telling me that I cheated. Sorry, but _no_. No, I did not. I'm just amazing, that's all._  
_

So, I'm too lazy again to say the rest. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy my college life.

...well, it's not like you're gonna enjoy a life that isn't even _yours_, but whatever. But right now, you're reading my personal experiences. Jesus, I'm losing my privacy here. Stupid author, get me _out _of here!

–Me

* * *

_"Show her you love her when you have her, not when she already found someone better because you treated her wrong."_

* * *

6:59:50 am

Just _four _more steps, Lucy can finally reach her homeroom class. _Ten _more seconds! Just _ten _more seconds, she can spare her own life. She can do this! All that matters now is that Lucy needs to save her life from that vicious homeroom teacher of hers. Damn that woman. The exact same teacher that became their homeroom teacher on high school. That homeroom teacher was the _worst _teacher Lucy and her classmates ever had.

When Lucy was already in front of the sliding door, she reached up her hand and slid the door open, revealing the whole class looking at the middle-aged woman behind the teacher's table. Noticing her presence, they dragged their eyes to her, startling Lucy. The homeroom teacher drew her attention to the blonde that has arrived in the nick of time. Her deep lipsticked red lips crept into a smirk and tapped her thin finger on her watch that is worn around her wrist, her long manicured nails touching the glass. She then said, "Ah, ah, ah. You're _late_, missy." then her tone of voice got more eviller than ever.

Lucy felt as if a weight has been dropped on her body. Her face scrunched up in disbelief. _What the hell?! Nooooooo waaaaaaaay!_, Lucy thought; wishing that she can yell that to her annoying teacher, but she just can't. Because, she is going to die. Well, even if she didn't, there will always be punishment if you did a mistake, even the slightest. You could say that the woman can be one of the disciplinary committee.

"G-_Gomenasai_, Mitsurugi-sensei." I stammered. This is _not _a first time. This happened a lot of times a long time ago already, actually. And the worst was when she made you stand the whole day, carrying six thick books, three on each hand. Lucy shuddered at the memory and waited for the dreadful consequences. But nothing happened. Lucy wondered why. Until she felt someone standing behind her. Lucy could tell it was a guy. His shadow loomed over her petite figure. Mitsurugi's eyes widened and cleared her throat.

"Eh?" Lucy turned her head, only to see a tall, blonde guy, the bright sun behind him adding the effect. "LAXUS!"

* * *

_"Sometimes you want him to be the perfect guy so bad that you only see what you WANT to see." _

* * *

Hey there. It's me, Lucy Heartfilia. Seventeen years old. On my first year in college. And here I am, enjoying my non-young adult life. It's April, two more months, I'll be entering adulthood and I'm going to be turning to a grown-up person; finally. But what is important is _now_. Because right now, my childhood friend has saved me from that big-mouthed woman of a teacher of mine. You see, everyone is scared of him. They'd say that he was frightening, dangerous, cold, _anything _that is synonymous to those. But that's what they think. He may look rough on the outside, but he's a real softy in the inside. As a childhood friend, I know _everything_ about him. You could say he's already my best friend ever since we were in a daycare center. His name is Laxus Dreyar. Both of us were blonde, and you'd be thinking that we were siblings, but no. Neither are we cousins. Just friends.

I was surprised to see Laxus here. I didn't even _expect _him to be here. I didn't expect him to be my classmate in homeroom! It was a surprise. He never told me! That secretive bastard! But oh well. Since I'm here, finding out he's here, I'm gonna do a round-robin later and tell that Laxus' here. But then, _everyone else _is here! Then I'd be the happiest and saddest person at the same time in the world! You see, my friends when I was in high school were insane. Which you will be meeting them later, I guess. I don't even know where they are right now. Maybe they're here in this university, or maybe they're in another school or something...

Anyway.

I was in homeroom, seated in the back by the window, while our teacher, Mitsurugi—just Mitsurugi. No surname or anything—was checking our attendance. Or maybe letting the others introduce themselves. Waiting for my name to be called, I stared out the window, tapping my fingers on the table, making a beat on my own. I was just staring outside, the sakura trees' leaves dancing with the wind. It was a nice view from our classroom. It was the fourth floor, and after the fourth floor is the place where the dance studio, music room, and the laboratory is. And the most above us is the roof.

Too spaced out, I didn't even notice that Mitsurugi was already calling me. Shouting, even. "MISS HEARTFILIA! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" She yelled one last time, startling me. I jumped a bit, almost falling from my chair.

"A-Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise. When I got my composure back, I laughed nervously. "Sorry.. I'm here. Uh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You guys can call me Lucy...um, nice to meet you." I awkwardly said and scratched the back of my head while Mitsurugi scoffed and rolled her eyes. I frowned and scowled. When she looked back down to her list of names, I started directing incoherent insults to her. I scowled and sat back down grumpily. That _bitch_. It's as if she's waiting for a punch right at her pretty—not—face. I clenched my fist, controlling my anger, until I saw a paper slide in front of me. It says;

_Hey there. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you. -S _

I raised an eyebrow at it, until I noticed that he was sitting in front of me. I looked up and he was grinning at me. I smiled back a bit and raised my hand lowly so Mitsurugbitch won't see it. 'Natsu' nodded his head.

But then, it made me wonder why his signature is _S_. His name starts with N, right? Why S? I stared at the paper, rereading it.

Hmm, this kid's pretty much friendly. I looked back at him again, but his back was already facing me. I smiled, _Natsu Dragneel, huh? _I thought. I'll just talk to him later. Then all of the sudden, the door slid open, revealing a shirtless raven-haired guy. My eyes widened. Is that..?! It's..!

"Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu_! Sorry if I'm late. The _takushī unteshu _was so annoying I had to get the lights out of him." the newcomer chuckled and scratched his head humorously. Mitsurugi growled lowly and jabbed her thumb to a vacant chair beside Natsu. He stared at the seat and grinned. He grew so much! I haven't seen him for years! I didn't even think I'll see him _ever _again! He went to the seat beside Natsu. He couldn't. He doesn't even remember me anymore! He was my _best friend _since middle school 'til high school along with Laxus! There's no way he forgot about me. His name is—

"So, Mister Fullbuster, introduce yourself." Mitsurugi cut me off from my thoughts. I looked at the newcomer as he stood up from his seat.

"G'morning, 'vrybody. The name's Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet'cha. Hope we'll get along." He introduced himself and gave a wink to everyone, saluting with two fingers. Then he sat back down. The girls in the room started squealing with pink hearts on their eyes. Except for me of course. I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. This guy's getting some attention.

Now, he's Gray Fullbuster. My best friend when I was still in middle school. He's good-looking, but he can be a big bastard. Like, _a lot_. If he wants to buy something, it's _your _money. Your treat. He gets what he wants. But I don't do that. I have _no _idea how he became my best friend, anyway! He's weird, he has this _very weird _habit. He strips. In public and private. Everywhere. He's a pervert, too. But when he does his "ninja skills" on me, he's gonna die. Gray is also _immune _to ice, as he said to me. I wouldn't believe it at first, but when it was winter and we go out, he's _always _shirtless, while I'm wearing a _dozen _layers of thick clothing!

With my thoughts running about Gray, I didn't even notice our homeroom teacher that homeroom has ended and we may go to our next class, that when Laxus lightly pulled my ear, I screamed in caution and surprise, jumping. I fell backwards but Laxus immediately grabbed me, letting the chair fall, excluding me. I blinked and I felt blood rush to my face in an instant. I muttered a 'thank you' to him, while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," I heard him say. Typical Laxus. Then he finished, "Just be careful next time." Yeah, I know. You _must _be shocked that Laxus acted that way, but like I said, he's just honestly a softy. He doesn't like to show it, though. Because it's _embarrassing_. I laughed to myself, making Laxus stare at me weirdly, an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He questioned me, bemused. I just laughed awkwardly and waved my hand, telling him that it's nothing. My weird senses were just getting to me.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders one more time, then both of us went out, going to our next class.

_. _

When we were walking in the corridors, passing through students, I was busy asking him what his next class was. "Biology." He merely replied. My face lit up like a kid as if I won a big prize. "Uwaaah! That's my class, too!" I exclaimed, happy that at least I'm with someone else to go to Biology class. He grinned slightly and ruffled my hair.

"That's good to hear...I guess." Laxus muttered. I giggled.

We continued walking, until both of us heard some comments from the students. Like: _"_Waaah, that girl's hot!"—much to my discomfort—_"_The coolest and most good-looking guy I've seen so far. Hihi._"_, _"_Are they boyfriend-and-girlfriend?_"_, _"_Looks like it. Look how close they are._"_—hearing that for awhile, I stepped an inch farther from Laxus...w-well, just in case—_"_I'm so jealous!_" _and so on, and so forth. But I didn't know if Laxus can hear them at all, or he just doesn't even care. Either way, we're already in front of our classroom. Which, I don't know if that even makes any sense.

Before I even knew it, Laxus already went inside. But when he saw that I was still standing like an idiot in front of the open door from outside our classroom, he was about to grab me, until someone else did, pulling me to my back, and swiftly pinned me to the wall, my back hitting the hard divider. Their hands were on either side of my head.

After a few minutes, I finally registered to what has happened. In front of me, I could see dark blue eyes looking back at me. Black raven hair spiked upwards. I finally noticed who it was. "G-G-Gray?" I stammered embarrassingly, hoping whom I expected is right. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at him straight in the eye. My breath hitched, and I can feel my face burning hotly. This is _so _awkward! Oh my Mavis...what to do now. Then I felt the guy grin widely.

"That right! Hey, Luce!" He cheerfully stated. Huh? Say what? Then the blood in my face seemed to go down the drain, and helped me calmed the eff down._  
_

"Eh?" I said dumbly. I cracked an eye open, only to see the Gray that I knew when we were still in high school. My eyes widened. Until I realized that we were still in the same position just like awhile ago. All the blood in my body then ran to my face _again_. My eyebrows twitched dangerously and I gritted my teeth, my face red from embarrassment. "Y-You..._hentai_!" I shouted, slapping him in the face, and kicked him in the nuts, making him groan out loud.

"Ooooooohh! Dammit!" He yelled in pain, holding his crotch soothingly, trying to at least ease the pain.

I looked down on him and laughed at him mockingly, my hands on my hips. Laxus seemed to be dumbfounded and stood next to me. He blinked, his hands in his pants' pockets, and gently kicked Gray with his foot. "Oh look, it's Gray."

"Huh. Poor guy." Laxus said, sighing. I just continued laughing, congratulating myself for my victory.

Until I realized that everyone inside our classroom went out to see what was happening, and watched the whole thing. EVEN THE ONES IN THE CORRIDORS. My eyes widened in surprise. Then they started applauding for me. Looking at all of them and seeing their happy faces, I smirked, laughing to myself pridefully. Of course, I'm proud! I beat up Gray!

Then I heard the said-guy mutter something under his breath and painfully tried to stand up from his fetus position. I crouched down next to him poked his shoulder. "Ne, Gray?" He stopped moving, his hands still in between his legs.

Silence. I blinked.

"...Gray?" I said again.

No response. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Gra—"

"WHAT?!" He yelled painfully, small tears cascading down his cheeks. "YOU TORTURE ME! YOU _ALWAYS_ TORTURE ME SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!" Gray cried in despair, rolling on the ground like a kid. I smiled. He's _such _an idiot. It's just fun...that's all. I face-palmed and giggled a bit.

Then I heard someone screaming, "STRIIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !" and someone ran across me then to Gray. 'til I noticed a tuft of pink—salmon?—hair. _Dragneel-san? _He passed across me in a loud _whoosh_, the pressure blowing my hair.

Natsu jumped on Gray, elbowing his stomach while he's still on the ground. With the immense pain he got from me, another has been added to his world of oblivion. Gray's face was filled with pure pain, groaning loudly. "What the _fuck_, Natsu?!" He shouted at the pinkette. My eyes bulged as if it was wanting to pop out of my eyelids. Gray knows Natsu?! H-How! Oh my god, no freaking way!

"G-Gray, y-you know him!?" I asked desperately and pointed at Natsu, referring him as _him_. I can't believe it! Laxus quirked a confused blonde eyebrow, not understanding anything that's happening. He scratched his cheek. "I know Gray here, but who's _that _pinky dude?" Laxus asked, tilting his head to the side. I stared at him and shrugged my shoulders, giving him a sad smile. Laxus squeezed the bridge of his nose, completely out of the topic. Laxus shook his head and watched Natsu and Gray fight for a while. When they were already done doing their _frienemy _stuff, Laxus and I walked up to them and started asking endless questions such as; "Who are you?"—obviously directed to Natsu—"WHO IS HE, GRAY?!", "How in the world do you know him?!", "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!?" and other stuff related.

Gray was the first to answer everything. "Calm down, blondies! Chill." He pushed his hands to us, telling us to just breath and everything will be fine and all that. He continued; "First thing's first. Actually, we are...how do you say this...uh..._cousins_." He looked away for awhile, waiting for our reaction.

Say what now? Did he just say _cousins_? _Cousins_?! NO WAAAAAAAAAAY! Why, so many unbelievable and _random _things're happening here! Oh Mavis, help me! I need someone to calm me down. Calm down...calm down...and interrogate Gray some more, just in case he's lying or not.

"Gray...is it true?" I frowned worriedly. Gray grinned and pushed Natsu's face away from his.

"Yup."

"I don't believe you." I sharpened my eyes, inspecting Natsu and Gray. They _don't _have _anything _related, in looks and probably in personality. But ever since the scene I have seen, it made me think that they are. But, my eyes still can't believe it! Unbelievable. Impossible. Kill me now, Mavis! Aaah! Laxus leaned closer and looked at Gray and Natsu back and forth, observing intently. Rubbing his chin with his hand, he shrugged his shoulders. He turned his head to me and gave me sign languages that they're really related. Now, my eyes grew wider than ever. This may be the most shocking news I've ever heard...and seen!

I was too flabbergasted to even react. And the last thing I saw was Laxus' fingers. And I didn't know what happened after that.

* * *

_"Don't let them tell you it's simply not done. When you follow your heart, you'll shine bright as the sun."_

* * *

10:40:32 am

I opened my eyes, waking up from my deep slumber, only to be greeted by the bright light on the ceiling. I closed my eyes back shut and draped my arm over my eyes, protecting it from the glaring brightness of the light. Ahh, it burns. But then, where am I?

I sat up by propping myself with my elbows.

I registered my surroundings slowly.

I'm on a bed, a fan is directed to me, I can hear the clock ticking in every second, I'm alone in the room, there were some medicines on the end table beside the bed, white wallpaper, white flooring. Oh god, I'm in an infirmary. But is it really necessary for it to be _white_?! I mean, everything's white, no cheerful colors, just white. The only thing colorful here can probably be the medicine pills. I placed my hand on my forehead. What happened to me, anyway? All I remember was, I went to homeroom, I got late, Mitsurugi was about to kill me but Laxus saved me, a familiar guy entered the room, a guy named Natsu gave me a letter with the mysterious signature on it, Laxus and I were walking to our next class, Gray showed up and pinned me to the wall, I kicked him in the nuts, Gray suffered some more, Natsu attacked Gray, they said that they were cousins. What a miracle._  
_

"I still won't believe anything they say. They are stupid and brainless, who would even believe them?" I convinced myself, but after what had happened, I still can't take the thought out of my head.

I gripped my head and groaned frustratingly. _Cousins_. _Cousins_. _Cousins_. Ugh! Shaddup! It'd be worse if they were brothers. But then...I can't believe it! I ground my teeth together. Why am I getting fed up just because of this!? Calm down, Lucy. This is just stupid. A very stupid issue. Stop stressing about something useless. Something...senseless! It's not important. You don't need.

I inhaled and exhaled lightly, my cool getting back to me.

I smiled to myself. Thank you for listening, brain. At least you followed my instructions for once—"Oh, you're awake already." A stranger's voice said. I froze. Stopping myself from doing whatever I'm doing. I rotated my head and saw a beautiful lady with crimson red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a vest over it, and a tight skirt, accompanied by black stilettos. I stared at her while she smiled softly at me. Who is she?

"Um...who are you...uh...miss?" I said to what my inner self did awkwardly. I hope I got the _miss _part right. I'd be humiliated if I'm wrong. Ah, don't mind your grammar or anything. Who cares, anyway? Anyway, going back to the purty lady.

"Oh, how rude of me," she chuckled. "I'm Erza Fernandes. You can call me Erza." _Erza _held up her hand to me, gesturing me to shake it. I gave her a look and beamed. She seemed to be nice. Gentle and soft. It's safe. Her smile grew wider. "I'm the university's Psychology professor. Nice to meet you, Miss Heartfilia." She finished with a happy face. I accepted her hand and shook it. Huh, how did she know me, though? "Um, how did you know me, uh...Erza-_sensei_?" I asked her. She waved her hand, perturbed. "No, no need to call me _sensei_. Most students here just call me Erza. Anyway, I know you because you were supposed to be my student but your...friends told me that you were out cold." She chuckled.

"Oh.." I nodded my head skeptically. That's right, my schedule was Biology on second period, ten-minute study period after that, and Psychology class. I continued, "And by friends, you mean a guy with blonde hair, black hair, and _pink _hair? Well, actually, the guy with pink hair isn't really a friend, but I _kinda _talked to him, I guess." I scratched my cheek rather weirdly.

Erza giggled (**Yes, people. ERZA** _**giggled**_). "Well, the guy you are talking about is actually my nephew." She finished with a sigh.

I had my eyes wide AGAIN. Are these people fooling me?! Last time was Gray said that that pinky was his cousin, and now_ this woman _is telling me that pinky was her _nephew_!? THIS IS MESSED UP! "What do you mean he's your NEPHEW?" I tried to at least say _nephew _a bit polite and calm, regaining my composure. I managed anyway. Erza blinked for a few seconds.

"Ah. I'm his father's sister, you see." Erza sat down on a nearby chair and placed her hands on her lap. I gazed at her for a moment, my mouth agape.

"So you're married?"

"Apparently, yes. I'm married to the CEO of the Crime Sorcíere company, Jellal Fernandes." Erza explained with a proud look on her face. So she's married to that handsome, rich and young Jellal Fernandes with a weird tattoo on his face? Ain't she just lucky.

"I see. But what I didn't get is Natsu is your nephew." I stated, while staring at the medicine beside the bed and brushing my fingers on the soft, cottony cloth of the bed. Erza shot me a confused look. "Is it that really hard to understand?" She replied. I dragged my eyes back to her.

"I mean, his cousin is _Gray_. You know, that stupid stripper with black hair? The always-naked pervert? That _Fullbuster_. Gray." I told her. And yes, Gray's stupid...well, for me. Don't hate me, please. Erza chuckled. She tilted her head to the side with a bright smile on her face. "Why didn't you say so? My brother's wife is Gray's mother's cousin. So Natsu and Gray are second cousins." She finished. I frowned and thought about it for awhile, a bit confused—or I guess _very _confused. Then after five minutes of deep thinking, I finally got it, an imaginary light bulb appearing above my head. My face lit up, "Oh! So your son is Gray? Is that it? I'm right, ain't I?" I said excitedly, happy that I got something right when it's so twisted. I saw Erza sweat drop, laughing like a mother when her child did something so cute she giggled or something. "Sweetie, I'm not even Gray's relative." She patted my hand, still smiling. She's smiling too much! I'm gonna start calling her Queen of Smiles from now on. Anyway, _what_?! I'm not getting it. I'm so slow today. Correction, _forever_! I give up. I groaned and leaned on the bed's headboard.

"Whatever. Where are my _friends_?" I sighed. Erza leaned on her hand with her elbow on her knee, she hummed. "Mm, they're in class."

"I'm gonna go to my class as well then." I flung my legs and out the bed, now sitting on the soft bed. I started stretching, and heard a crack. I groaned in pleasure. Erza tried to let me stay on bed, but I refused. Instead of persisting me further, she made me drink water instead, which I didn't mind. She's doing me a favor. It won't even hurt if you let her do what she wants, right? She handed me a glass of cold water and drank it, the cool liquid passing through my throat, then to my esophagus, feeling the chilly feeling on my chest. I stood up and bowed at Erza, "Thanks for taking care of me, Erza. I appreciate it." and she nodded her head in reply. I beamed at her and ran out of the infirmary. I looked at my wristwatch and noticed that it was almost eleven. Eleven o'clock, it's my...lab class. Huh. I must have missed psychology and biology class. And Literature is after 1 pm, and Physics after that, and that's my schedule for the day. Oh well, I'm heading to the lab...wherever that is. I'm gonna get lost in this helluva maze of a university.

* * *

_"You know how sometimes you meet someone and everything changes. Just like that?"_

* * *

_**asdfgjklanime**_**: **_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) Here're some notes just in case you got confused on some words encountered._

_"G-__Gomenasai_, Mitsurugi-sensei." I stammered. This is _not _a first time. 

– **Gomenasai **means _I'm sorry _in Japanese.

– **Sensei **is a title used for teachers, doctors, or master of any professions or art.

.

_"Ah, __ohayou gozaimasu_! Sorry if I'm late. The _takushī unteshu _was so annoying I had to get the lights out of him." the newcomer chuckled and scratched his head humorously. Mitsurugi growled lowly and jabbed her thumb to a vacant chair beside Natsu. 

– **Ohayou gozaimasu **means _good morning _in Japanese._  
_

– **T****akushī unteshu **means _cab driver _in Japanese.

.

_"Y-You...__hentai_!" I shouted, slapping him in the face, and kicked him in the nuts, making him groan out loud. 

– **Hentai **means _pervert_ if referring to a person. Don't misunderstand it.

.

_"Ne, Gray?" He stopped moving, his hands still in between his legs. _

– **Ne **means _Hey _in Japanese.

.

_"Oh, how rude of me," she chuckled. "I'm Erza Fernandes. You can call me Erza." __Erza _held up her hand to me, gesturing me to shake it. 

– **Fernandes**. Hi, JerZa fans! :)

_Took me awhile to do this chapter, but I hope you had fun! Next chapter will be some NaLu moments = SPOILER. :) Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night ahead!_

* * *

_*Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Support my other stories as well. __Vote on my poll! :) Follow me on Twitter:_ **asdfghjklanime** _under the name **Isobel Paragas**. Thank you. Love y'all. :*_


End file.
